Tears
by Nyx3
Summary: Sapphire becomes very depressed. Diamond gets angry at him. Very sad, to say the least.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Nemisis characters. I wish I did, cuz Sapphire's mighty cute and all.....^^ well this is a dark fic that probably isn't finished, but that's ok because I'm currently fresh out of ideas. Enjoy, all angst lovers!!!!!!!!  
  
Tears  
  
Sapphire walked down the black, narrow hallway to his chambers. He shut the door, and finally allowed himself to cry. He sat on the floor, right in the middle of his room and sobbed. He cursed and talked to himself for some time, before the silence became to unbearable, and he turned on the portable CD player which he had gotten off some kid in exchange for a blue crystal dragon sculpture that he didn't need anymore. Sapphire looked around cautiously before turning it on and allowing System of a Down to blow his mind all over again. If Sapphire was caught listening to this, he knew he would be whipped and his CD player would be confiscated. Sapphire didn't care. He knew it was against the prime law never to interfere with the humans unless it was to cause them some misery, but Sapphire never paid attention to the rule anyway. It was a stupid law: they were all half-human anyway. Sapphire usually snuck over to the human realm to trade Pokemon cards or Magic cards: he had almost all of the Pokemon, but his Magic deck was cringe worthy. He had a appointment with some kid named Rob who somehow knew all about Magic cards, and would help him get some good cards for a measly price of $5. Sapphire, being only 16, was still a kid in everyone's eyes, even the kids. Despite the hard rock blasting in his eardrums, Sapphire's hearing was as keen as anything, and he now heard his brother coming down the hall. Stuffing the CD player underneath his bed and wiping the remains of his tears away, Sapphire pretended to be happy and ok when Diamond entered the room. "How's it going, Sapphire?" he asked, a rare thing at that. Sapphire, astonished, cocked his head and could only smile. Diamond had not spoken to Sapphire as if he was an equal since Sapphire was 10. "I'm fine, Your Highness. And you?" "Good." Diamond walked to the balcony at the far end of Sapphire's room. "I want her." He said in a lustful, wanting tone. It was all of the sudden, but that's what happens when you're around Diamond: You never know what he'll say next. "She's so beautiful." Sapphire knew this was going to happen, it always did, everyday. Sapphire cleared his throat. "Your Highness..." he said, trying not to keep his strained nerves from breaking. He has had that happen before, and it wasn't pretty. Diamond continued to talk about her, and now it was even worse: her body, her hair, the way he would have her..... "YOUR HIGHNESS!" cried Sapphire, sharply, loudly, anything to get the prince's attention. Diamond ignored his virgin brother and continued to talk about her. "Her skin as soft as silk, her soft eyes, those curves...." Sapphire's nerves were shot. Knowing he would regret this, Sapphire punched Diamond hard across the mouth. He hit him so hard that a small trickle of blood flowed out of his mouth. Diamond froze. He wiped the blood away from his mouth and stared at his brother with hard cold steel eyes. Sapphire almost expected the hard blow to his face that followed immediately afterward. It made him fall to his knees, holding the side of his face, with blood running out of his mouth too. Diamond stood above him, his hand raised, ready to strike again. "You bastard." he hissed. You fricken bastard, you are going to pay for that." Again Diamond slapped Sapphire's face. Sapphire quietly took the blow, knowing never to run his mouth, never to fight back, never to....The blows followed until tears, which burned like hell, fell out of his eyes.  
  
  
Sapphire teleported to the park. His face was badly bruised, but it had swelled down, and looked alot better than yesterday. Yesterday you couldn't even recognize him, he had a black eye and his cute face was swollen enough that he had trouble eating. Sapphire sat down near the edge of the dock near the lake, dressed in full Nemisis garb. He couldn't care less if anyone saw him, let his asshole brother be reveled. Again Sapphire buried his face in his hands and sobbed. 


End file.
